Truth in Wine
'''Truth in Wine '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Capecchi Lands and it's 43rd case of the game, also the first one to take place in Capecchi Lands. Plot After moving to the Capecchi Lands to interrogate Madison Black about her plans, Chief Vanya Bhakta told the team that socialite and vineyard owner Cora Bateman found a dead body at her villa. Amber Herrera and player went there and found a body of diva singer Lola Vallez stuffed in the wine barrel. Philip Perry revealed that Lola had a fight with the killer and was electrocuted before getting stuffed into the wine barrel. Amber and player managed to suspect three people, Cora Bateman herself, secret agent Patrick Sawyer and sommelier Tao Zhang. The team returned to the precinct where Kate Bennett told them that Savannah Blake came to the station, panicking about something. The team asked her what's wrong and Savannah replied that she found a bloody stun gun in her bag, making the team put Savannah on the suspect list. The team investigated the villa's swimming pool where they found enough clues to suspect famous author Clarissa Lovara for the murder. Amber and player found out that Lola wanted to buy Cora's vineyard. They also found out that Tao had an argument with Lola after she got drunk and broke his expensive wine bottles. The team returned to the precinct where they found drunk Philip. Philip, still under the influence, told them that he spent great time with Clarissa Lovara gossiping about Lola. When team went to interrogate Clarissa, she told them that she financed Lola's career since her very begginings, but Lola never appreciated it. Before going on to investigate the villa patio once again, the team spoke to Patrick, who told them that Lola accussed him of stealing from the villa. They also decided to talked to Savannah, after they learned that Savannah and Lola never liked each other because Lola was bullying Savannah in high school only because she was a nerd back then. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Clarissa for Lola's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Clarissa told the team that she just had to kill Lola for her career. When asked what happend, Clarissa revealed that she overheard Lola talking on the phone about her next interview, talking about how she's going to reveal that Clarissa has a ghostwriter. Panicking, Clarissa found a stun gun and confronted Lola while they were alone on the villa patio. Lola laughed and told her that Clarissa's ghostwriter already paid Lola to say that on camera since he was tired of Clarissa's whining. Clarissa then electrocuted Lola and decided to stuff her body in a wine barrel to dispose of it. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Clarissa to 25 years in prison. Mid-investigation, the team was approached by former V.A.S.A. head Jon Tavin, who told them that Madison hid Plutonium somewhere since she left the town for a while and never told anyone where did she went. Jon also told them that he overhead her talking about Cora Bateman's villa. The team headed there and found Madison's luggage. After opening it, the team found a phone that was to Tyler Highmore. He explained them that phone simpy didn't had anything important on it excpet for Madison's family photos. However, he managed to find out that Madison has a private island on Capecchi Lands and that she is currently there. Amber then told them that Savannah Blake has a private airplane. The team went to talk with Savannah, who revealed that her half-sister Brooke Long is good friends with Madison and that she is visiting Madison. Savannah also explained that she is going to visit Madison's private island tommorow too. Chief Vanya Bhakta then told the team that they are going to Madison's private island to finally grill her. Meanwhile, Tao Zhang wanted player and Daria's help because he lost the keys of Cora Bateman's wine cellar. After team found it, Tao insisted on letting Daria and player join everyone at Cora's dinner tonight. After all these events, the team was ready to fly to Madison's private island to finally interrogate her about V.A.S.A.'s plans... Summary Victim: * Lola Vallez (found electrocuted and stuffed inside of the wine barrel). Murder Weapon: * DIY Stun Gun Killer: * Clarissa Lovara Suspects CBatemanVC43.png|Cora Bateman PSawyerVC43.png|Patrick Sawyer TZhangVC43.png|Tao Zhang SBlakeVC43.png|Savannah Blake CLovaraVC43.png|Clarissa Lovara Quasi-suspect(s) JTavinVC43.png|Jon Tavin Killer's Profile * The killer drinks wine. * The killer has been to Provence. * The killer uses a salt scrub. * The killer has AB- blood type. * The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes